


save me if it’s worth it

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Soft Rio (Good Girls), idk what else to tag, kind of idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: rio saves beth after she goes to a meeting that he cancelledbrio fluff bc obvious even though i know it would never happen
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	save me if it’s worth it

“What do you _mean_ you cancelled it?” Beth angrily asked Rio. Three days ago he came into the office of Boland Bubbles insisting she come to this meeting with him, and now he just cancels it. 

“Didn’t know it’d be that hard for you to understand,” he replied, “we ain’t going.” Beth thought her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head. 

“Why?” she snapped. 

“Don’t like the deal anymore,” he told her. She squeezed the bridge of her nose as her, as Annie called it, her Gangfriend induced’ headache began. 

“And you’re not going to go behind my back and go?” Beth asked. Rio let out a chuckle as he rose from the chair he was sitting in, stopping with his hand on the doorknob.

“Nah,” he shook his head, “only gotta worry bout you doing that.” He said. She stared at him with the most angry eyes ever. “See you later, yeah?” 

As soon as he walked out the door, Beth slammed her back in her chair, letting out an angered breath. “Only gotta worry bout you doing that,” she mocked as she watched his black g wagon pull out of the lot. 

* * *

“I’m just saying,” Annie began after pouring another drink, “how would he know?” Ruby rolled her eyes, looking at Beth as she mentally said, ‘you take this one.’

“He would know,” Beth said. 

“Homie didn’t even know we were printing money until that whole fiasco happened,” she argued, “plus we could all go. Unless this guy is like part of the mafia.” 

“Why would he be part of the mafia?” Beth tiredly asked. 

“I don’t know,” Annie said, “it’s gangfriend, he could be involved with anything.” 

“But are we talking like the Russian mafia?” 

“Can we focus!” Ruby finally intervened, “it’s obvious that he doesn’t trust us.” 

“Well, we know which one of us screwed that up,” Annie said, teasingly looking at her sister. “I’m just saying, once again, no one’s gonna know.” 

“And what if something happens?” Beth protested. 

“Deansie still has that shotgun,” Annie replied, putting her hands up in surrender. 

“Girl, that was a whole ass rifle,” Ruby said. 

“He does it,” 

“Homeboy doesn’t whip a rifle out of his pocket!” Beth laughed at their bickering as she lazily refilled her glass with bourbon. 

* * *

Beth stepped into the empty warehouse the next night. There was no one stopping her, that was unless Rio had a tracker on her phone, which she still swears that he does. Most of the building was pitch black, except for a illuminated corner. 

“Thought the boss cancelled on me,” she heard a voice call out. Beth walked towards the corner where it came from, meeting with a tall man, probably not much older than Annie. 

“He’s not coming,” she replied. The man looked her up and down before returning his gaze to her eyes. “I’m his business partner,” she added. 

“Didn’t know he was working with suburban bitches now,” 

“You get who you get,” Beth smiled, “I think you have a deal to make.” He chuckled, looking down at the paper on the small table. 

“Listen, I don’t know why he would send his girlfriend to do this,” Beth let out a small scoff, wanting to immediately take it back from the reaction it got. “But I ain’t makin’ no deal with you.” 

“Then there’s not one at all,” she replied, a wave of anxiety running through her. Because maybe this was a bad idea after all. She watched as he laughed, slowly pulling a gun from his pocket, and right now Beth was thinking that maybe she should’ve brought that rifle that Dean bought. She slowly backed into the wall, knowing if she ran she would have a bullet in her back. 

“Well then we have a problem, bitch,” he said as the metal dug under her chin. Beth jumped as her back finally hit the wall, and the gun pressing deeper onto her skin made her head smack against the bricks. “You either get him or you’re gonna find a bullet in you,” she brought her arm up to try to force the weapon off of her when her wrist was grabbed and pushed against the wall. 

There was a moment when Beth thought that this was it. And she was mentally cursing at Annie for saying this would be a good idea. She tightly closed her eyes, just waiting for it at any moment. The sound of gunfire rang across the empty warehouse, but what surprised her next was that she wasn’t in pain. It was that the gun that was once digging into her skin was no longer there. And the man holding it was now on the ground. 

Beth shrieked at the sight in front of her, and she had to grab the wall behind to prevent herself front falling to the ground. She was so out of it that it took her awhile to register that Rio was grabbing her, looking all around her to make sure that she wasn’t hurt. 

“Get her out of here,” he said, motioning to Mick, who grabbed her arm as he walked her out of the warehouse and towards Rio’s car. She wriggled her arm out of his grip, trying to go back. 

“Yo,” Mick called out, catching her hand and bringing her back, “he’ll be out.” 

“What if something happens,” Beth said, not even realizing that she had started crying. 

“He already put a bullet in him,” he told her, opening up the passenger door. “Give me your keys.” 

“What?” she hiccuped in response. 

“You ain’t driving home. Boss said so,” Mick said, holding out his hand as Beth reluctantly gave him her keys. She sat down in the passenger seat, still sobbing as she grabbed the handle above the door when she started coughing. Mick walked around the back of the car when Rio came out. “Think she’s about to throw up or something,” was all he said as he walked to the van behind the car. Rio walked to the passenger side, looking down at Beth. 

“Hey, hey,” he said, leaning down closer to her, “It’s okay.” Beth looked up at him with teary eyes.

“I’m s-sorry,” she could barely get her two word sentence out. Rio wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to get her to calm down. 

“Elizabeth, breathe,” he said, not paying attention to what she had said to him. 

“I can’t,” she sobbed, and Rio pulled her head to rest against his chest. 

“Yeah you can mama, breathe with me,” he told her, relieved when she finally let out a shaky breath. “There we go.” She lifted her head up and met his eyes.

“Are you mad?” she asked. Rio chuckled, shutting the car door and walking around to get in the driver’s side. 

“Nah, I ain’t mad,” he replied, starting the car, “who’s idea was this?” 

“Annie’s,” Beth sniffled, resting her head on the seat.

“Brave of you to listen to her,” Rio joked, looking over at her to find her asleep. And that’s when he went right past her street. 

* * *

Beth tiredly opened her eyes, immediately squinting at the amount of light pouring in. The smell of coffee filled the air as Rio finally came into her view. 

“Mornin’,” she heard him say. She jumped up, looking around like it finally registered in her brain that she wasn’t in her room. She then heard him laugh as a mug slipped into her hands. 

“Am I hallucinating?” Beth asked after awhile. 

“Nah, you’re really here,” 

“Wha-” was all that she could get out before trailing off in confusion. Rio sat down on the edge of the bed.

“You fell asleep in the car,” he explained, “didn’t wanna deal with that dumbass husband of yours asking what was going on.” 

“You could’ve just woken me up,” Beth told him, “plus I’m going to have to explain where I was all night.” 

“Already got your sister on the hook to say you were with her,” he replied. Beth rubbed the dried up mascara that was down her cheek from crying last night. “Looked too peaceful to wake up.” 

“I would’ve yelled at you anyways,” she admitted. Rio chuckled as she sat the mug on the table next to her, her head flopping back down on the pillow. 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” he replied, watching as Beth drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that we get this in s4 even if it’s not fluff after just him saving her in danger or smth


End file.
